


Iterum

by QueenThursday



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Happy Ending, most likely, probably, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThursday/pseuds/QueenThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time cracks and certain events are erased, now Jack has a second chance, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iterum

**Author's Note:**

> So a Friend (http://jeb124.tumblr.com/) and i were talking about about the Cracks in Time in DW Season 5 and how Moffat used them to retcon all major alien contact from the first four seasons, which led to come to the conclusion that Children of Earth would have been erased as well and any way that led to this

  
         At the moment Jack had a headache. He had had this headache for.... Days? weeks? It was hard to tell; it was all starting to blur. Sometimes the ache was softer, a dull vibrating behind his eyes, and other times it was almost unbearable, a cacophony of noise and light and pain that left him dizzy and nauseated. It would come and go, rising and falling like a wave.  
  
        Gwen was worried. Rhys was worried. Gwen’s mum was worried. Anwen was... mostly indifferent, after all she was a baby.  
  
        At that moment Jack was sitting at Gwen’s kitchen table while she feed Anwen and Rhys made dinner. The couple made idle conversation, the picture of domesticity. Meanwhile, Jack had the heels of his hands press against his eyes. The blood rushing in his ears drowned out the sounds in the kitchen. This was the worst his headache had been and Jack wondered if actually crushing in his skull would help as the smell of Rhys’ cooking violently turned his stomach. Jack pressed his hands harder against his eyes, fighting the urge to vomit.  
  
       “Jack?” Gwen voice broke through the pounding in his ears, “Jack, are you ok?” she asked placing one hand gently on his arm; the other she brushed across his forehead, “God Jack, your burning up!”    
  
       “ ’m gonna go lie down” Jack muttered, standing up and once again fighting the need to empty his stomach. He took a moment to steady himself before stumbling out of the kitchen. He knew Gwen and Rhys where calling after him but it was just noise now.  
  
       He made his way to the guest room where Gwen and Rhys slept and collapsed on the bed. They wouldn’t mind, he knew that. Plus, it was quieter and darker in here than on the couch. Burying is head under a pillow, he closed eyes and, eventually, fell in to a fitful sleep.  
  
                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
       Jack sat straight up clutching his head. God it hurt. His head felt like someone was trying to drive a railroad spike in to his brain... slowly. The room seemed to tilt and spin and he had to take several slow deep breaths in to steady himself  
  
       And yet, he still knew that something major had changed. First, he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Jack had stumbled into the and fallen on the bed, the left side, now he was on the right bed of the bed. For most people this wasn’t odd, but Jack rarely moved in his sleep. Second, he was naked, and while it wasn’t unusual for Jack to strip in his sleep, he doubted that Gwen or Rhys would have let him remain in their bed if he had. Lastly, and most important, there was someone else in bed with him. He could tell it wasn't Rhys or Gwen. Jack had a feeling if he could open his eyes he’d find he was no longer in Gwen’s bedroom. He could only think of two options; either he’d been sleep walking and gone home with a stranger, or, the strangely most likely choice, someone had drastically altered the timeline (which would explain the headache).  
  
       Jack groaned. “Damn him” he murmured to himself. The body next to him shifted and said something. Jack ignored him, focusing instead on trying to control the pain. The other person shifted again, mumbling louder this time. He'd have to think of way to extract himself from this place once head stopped pounding.  
  
       The person next moved once more, this time sitting and placing a hand gently on his back, the other going to his forehead, “Are you okay, Jack, is it your head again?” asked a very familiar Welsh voice. “God, Jack your burning up!”  
  
       Jacks eyes snapped open “Ianto?” he asked, not believing eyes. He had to be hallucinating; the headache had driven him over the edge and he'd lost his mind. He reached out, afraid to touch, afraid it was a hallucination. His fingers pressed into Ianto’s cheek, warm and familiar and oh so real and Jack smiled right before his head was ripped in two.  
  
       Jack cried out as a new time line flooded his brain.  
  
       “What’s wrong? Shit, I’m calling Martha,” Ianto said, worried.  
  
       “No, ‘m OK,” Jack muttered as the pain started to retreat. He took a few deep breaths before reopening his eyes and looking at his lover.  
  
       “Ianto” he said and kissed him. He remembered now, and in this timeline the 456 had never come to earth; none of it had happened. Ianto Jones had not died in his arms at Thames House and... “Steven!”  
  
       He jumped out of bed heading for the living room and his phone.  
  
       “Who the bloody hell is Steven,” Ianto called after him.  
  
                                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
       “Alice, please, I just want to talk to him,” Jack begged his daughter.  
  
       “No, I’m not waking him up at 4 in the morning so you can talk to him.” she said before hanging up on him. It was okay, though; Alice had taken his call, she had talked to him; she never would have if he had killed her only son. Steven was alive.  
  
       “Who’s Steven,” Ianto asked. Jack turn to find him standing, arms crossed, in the bedroom doorway wearing a robe. “Jack we talked about this, you promised.”

 

       Jack remembered; they’d had a fight, a big one that had nearly ended their relationship. In the end, Jack had relented and promised Ianto he would stay faithful.

  
       “Jack?”  
  
       “He’s my grandson,” Jack replied before sweeping a stunned Ianto into his arms and spinning them around the living room.  “I really love you, you know.”  
  
       “What’s gotten in to you” Ianto asked, changing their pace to a slow dance.  
  
       “Nothing,” Jack said, kissing him again. “When was the last time we took a vacation?”  
  
       “After we blow up the House of the Dead.”  
  
       “That’s right.” He grinned. “We should do it again soon”  
  
        Ianto smiled back at him. “I’m guessing your head feels better?”  
  
        “Nope,” Jack said before kissing him again.  
  
                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
        Back at the Hub, also fully intact, a signal began to beep indicating an anomaly with the rift. The beeping continued for three minutes before the anomaly faded and the computers recoded the data and the beeping stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr http://queenthursday.tumblr.com/


End file.
